1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to panel units connected vertically and horizontally on the same surface thereby forming an external wall of a building or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are so far known a plurality of panel units mounted on the front surface of a building so as to form an external wall of the building as shown in Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 61-2133, each of these panel units comprising a rectangular framework formed by an upper rail, a lower rail, and left and right stiles, the framework having glass plates and panels, etc. mounted thereon.
Since such a panel is comprised of one piece of framework having one piece of panel mounted thereon, in order to form an external wall of a building, it is necessary to mount a plurality of panel units continuously in the vertical and horizontal directions.
Whilst, it is important from the point of view of external appearance to position the panel units to a building body in the vertical and horizontal directions, and align rectilinearly the jointing spaces each having the same width and formed between adjacent panel units, which are connected continuously in the vertical and horizontal directions.
Therefore, the operations of positioning and mounting a plurality of panel units on the outer surface of a building become very troublesome, and also since sealing members are mounted in the jointing spaces formed between the adjacent panel units at site, not only the operation of mounting the sealing members becomes very troublesome, but also the reliability of the operation will deteriorate.